


the teacup

by dons



Series: soulmates [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dwarves, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Pet Store, introducing yuwin, more tiny things, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: there's almost nothing greater than watching your landlord fall in love from his shirt pocket. cuddles with dongyoung are only slightly better.





	the teacup

**Author's Note:**

> sorry ill introduce the pets like next chap, taeyong is going to get the cutest fluffiest kitten btw  
> as always, DOTAE ARE ABOUT 7CM TALL THANKS

taeyong doesn't think much of it when yuta asks him to go to the pet store with him.

 

"listen," yuta says, chewing at his lips, "i haven't been in a store in two weeks. i'm- like, socially, not okay. weird. you're small enough to hide in my shirt pocket, so _please,_ can you come with me?"

 

he assumes it's for the cat and rabbit taeyong had suggested two days ago. with that in mind, he tells dongyoung. their conversation goes something along the lines of _anything you want my beautiful yongie,_ and then taeyong is preparing himself for a trip out with yuta.

 

he wears his nice shoes, black with white laces, and pairs it with a hoodie. at nine thirty on monday morning, yuta scoops him up very slowly and plops him into his shirt pocket, which yuta has graciously filled with a single cotton ball.

 

"an adventure!" taeyong shouts.

 

 

 

they walk into the pet store and- it's empty,  save for the sleeping cats on the left side of the store. "yuta," taeyong whispers, tugging at the collar of yuta's shirt. "the cats are there! i love cats. go, go!"

 

this is fun. it's like commanding a tall foot tall puppet, except the puppet is taeyong's living landlord. he can only control so much with his tiny fists after all.

 

"what do you think about this one?" taeyong asks, pointing his tiny finger at a fluffy kitten in the corner of the displays. it's orange and has wide yellow eyes. "bring me closer. i want to talk to it."

 

"you can-" yuta stops half way and just walks closer, lifting taeyong out of his pocket and onto his hand to let him see the kitten closer.

 

the kitten looks up and meows at taeyong.

"i'm lee taeyong," taeyong says, squinting at the kitten. "head of kitchen in the nct dwarf council. what about you?"

 

 _purr_ , it says.

 

well- what an extraordinary kitten indeed! "really?" taeyong says. "why, one of my younger council members found his companion in one of yours as well! that's what i'm here for actually."

 

the kitten licks its paw. _meow,_ it says, and then, _meow, meow._

"oh, i see! you're waiting for somebody," taeyong replies. he understands the feeling- the kitten must be waiting for its companion already. taeyong places a hand over his heart.

 

the kitten says something else. taeyong's tiny ears perk up, leaning in with wide eyes. "you have a brother that would suit me well, you say?"

 

a meow of agreement.

 

splendid! wonderful. profound. taeyong is amazed at his own luck, and he's always been a very lucky dwarf (finding dongyoung was just proof of it).

 

"yuta!" he says, but when he looks up at yuta, he's staring right at-

 

a worker! taeyong looks at him. _dong sicheng_ , his tag reads. a familiar name.

 

sicheng is a fair human. full lips, nice nose, round eyes. however, there's a possible companion taeyong could be interviewing right now, and yuta staring straight at sicheng isn't helping at all. in fact, it's making yuta uglier than usual.

 

it's sort of funny, still, watching yuta's jaw drop millimetre by millimetre, eyes wider than taeyong had ever seen them before. yuta looked stunned, at what- sicheng?

 

sicheng, too, has his mouth hanging open, but in a much more endearing manner than yuta. it's like a movie dongyoung brought him to watch once, where a beautiful princess fell in love with a disgusting, hairy beast.

 

"yuta," taeyong whispers again, climbing out of the shirt pocket to wrap his tiny fingers around yuta's growing stubble, which _has_ to hurt but still, yuta looks at sicheng like he's renaissance painting.

 

in fact, sicheng sees him first. "what are-" he stutters, eyes moving from yuta to taeyong and then to yuta again.

 

only then does yuta look down at him. "oh my god, taeyong," yuta says, trying to push taeyong back into his shirt pocket, but taeyong crawls out and onto his shoulder.

 

"hi! i'm lee taeyong, head of kitchen in the nct dwarf council." he bows, ninety degrees like he's been taught. "this is my butler, yuta nakamoto."

 

"taeyong, i'm not-"

 

"face it, yuta." taeyong gives sicheng his most charming smile, which according to dongyoung, is very charming, and dongyoung isn't a liar.

 

sicheng dips his head. "it's nice to meet you taeyong. you have a cute butler."

 

yuta stumbles backwards.

 

 

 

it's only when dongyoung and taeyong have finished dinner and are in bed cuddling does taeyong recount the day,

 

"we have a terrible view, don't we," dongyoung says, pointing at their large window that is a clear cut of yuta pacing around the kitchen with his phone in hand, hair looking like a broomstick.

 

taeyong hits dongyoung's chest but then cuddles into him. "be nice to him. he met someone today!"

 

now that he says it, it sounds stupid. other-worldly. dongyoung looks at him like he's grown a second head, though it would be an equally beautiful second head. "he did? you're joking."

 

taeyong rolls himself over so that he's sitting on dongyoung's lap, arms wrapped around the taller's neck. "i'm not! we went there, and then one of the people working there- his name was dong sicheng- and then they stared at each other for four minutes, and then sicheng gave yuta his phone, and ever since we got home yuta has been staring at his own phone forever."

 

dongyoung nods, lips pursed together. he places his hands on taeyong's shoulders and looks up at him with absolute brooding and seriousness in his eyes. "taeyongie," he says, slowly, "do you think-"

 

"i don't know," taeyong says. he feels a chill run up his spine and nuzzles himself into dongyoung's chest. "i think it's possible, but yuta's a wimp."

 

taeyong feels dongyoung's hands rub soothing patterns on his back. "true love is true love."

 

and taeyong thinks about that, thinks about the stars in dongyoung's eyes when they first met. "you're right," he says. "i think it's meant to be."

 

"like you and i," dongyoung whispers into his head, and he kisses taeyong on the cheek. "i love you."

 

"i love you too," and the warmth from the bedsheets and dongyoung's pajamas replaces everything else inside taeyong.

 

dongyoung lifts taeyong up just a bit so that he's cuddled up on the other side of the bed. "let me get you a cup of tea, and we can talk about it in the morning, okay?"

 

"okay," taeyong replies, and he smiles as dongyoung blows him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neovyong) , updates on this and other fics as always!! also maybe spoilers owo


End file.
